Who is the bad one?
by close enough story
Summary: Demons are creatures that are feared and hated. So what happens when such a being finds herself wanting to live among humans in the sand village? Join Lunay on her adventures with the sand siblings in trying to live her life creating a bond with the most unstable Jinjuriki and unraveling the secrets of her past present and future one by one. Could a demon ever live such a life?


**A/N This was created a few years ago for my twin sister she is the owner of Lunay I do not own her or naruto, Sanumetow is the only one that is to my name All art work you will see in the future would be made by my twin who made Lunay herself I hope you enjoy the story as much as she dose.**

It was a silent night, the cool wind breaking it's way through the glassless windows caressing my skin like a hesitant lover. My eyes rested on the full moon, it's glow covering the home that I shared with the only creature to ever treat me like a normal being. The crystal walls of translucent blue sparkled like jewels beneath the watchful eye. Art hung on those walls, paintings that we made together, stories of humans and demons, families, lives that we so desperately wished for a wish that would always fall through my grasp like the moon that watched me every night.

A growl escaped my throat, the low rumbles causing insects to scramble away in fright. I wished for a family that I could belong to, and yet here I was throwing the only one I ever had away.  
>Walking down the empty halls of crystal my eyes kept seeing a blurred reflection of myself, blue, black and orbs of red dancing their way across the surface in a lonely tune.<br>Making my way to the last door on the third floor I felt myself unable to move. The polished wood covered in thick vines taunted me so. The plant life slithering their way to my pawed feet the green licking at my black fur that merged with scarred skin. This was my last barrier from my freedom, I never thought of myself as a prisoner I wanted to spend my life in this crystal domaine that I called home, yet whenever I said that I was only met with a sad gaze telling me to keep my thoughts to myself.  
>I was always told that one day I would leave this place when I knew the time was right when I looked at the beast in a pool's reflection I realized that I no longer could stay here. She had no more to teach me and I had no more to give her. With a bag over my shoulder carrying the few possessions I had to my name I used a clawed hand to pull open the door.<p>

The door slid open with barley a whisper, the wood giving way to a room of all forms of color. A weeping willow growing from the stone over a clear pool, orbs floating through the air each decorated with a different pattern of life. The space before me always filled me with wonder, gazing at the orbs with wide eyes I refused the need to play, they were not toys she held life of millions in her hands. Worlds that she created hovered in front of me the power to destroy an entire plant only a breath away made me feel heavy.  
>She was sitting on the windowsill, the night light the filled the room illuminated her fair skin, softer then a newborn that was decorated in the words of her kind. She was always beautiful the way her icy blue eyes would look at the world around her, I could never stare at them they were deep pools of knowledge that I feared. Ribbons of blue aura danced around her form her power so vast that her body was never able to hold it all in.<br>The idea that such creatures existed without the human's knowledge made me want to laugh.  
>Turning her gaze she locked her eyes with mine, already feeling like a child as I watched the lines under those blue orbs crease as they moved, her white hair framing her face swaying gently with each motion. She held a air of sadness around her, nothing about me passed her she already knew what was going on, I had to go she had nothing left to teach me I have to learn about the world on my own. Still the thoughts did not make the passing any easier, she was the most important person in my life. A guardian a being thought of as a god taking on the role of mother, for me a demon a creature that was made for death and destruction.<br>"You finally decided it was time I see", all I did was not no longer able to trust my voice. Leaving her perch she crossed the room, each graceful stride creating plants with every step. Putting a clawed hand on my hand she smiled snow kissed skin intertwined with blue locks. "I never been so proud of you my little one, it feels like only a breath away that I found you in the chaos, scared and alone living in fear of your own abilities now it's time I let you learn about the land you were given on your own."  
>I nodded a lump forming in my throat her voice was still that slow melody that hummed with a deep calming tune, how I would miss that voice, the voice that was there when no one else was. Leaving my side she walked to the pool her claws hovering over the reflective surface "It's time I give you this" dipping her hands into the liquid she pulled her hand away once more to reveal a long shaft covered in silk. Guiding the object to my hands she stepped back with awaiting eyes for me to hold my prize. Pulling away at the fabric I watched it fall to the floor at my paws.<p>

Tears ran down my face my eyes never leaving on what pulsed in my hands. A scythe one made from a Guardian's aura three blue blades glistened of a unknown crystal that pulsed brightly in the dark like the ocean's depths moving with it's own life energy, black lettering from a unknown language was written on each blade waiting to be read with knowing eyes, a handle of ebony held together by a silver vine. Like a living being it grabbed for the center blade a crescent moon lying in the almost translucent form. The blade was warm in my hands life was in this creation, it had a beat that was in rhythm with my own heart.  
>"I made that blade with my own life aura, it is as alive as you and me he will be your closest friend the one that would never betray you no matter what you do so long you care for him as he does for you." My face felt sticky from the tears that would not stop falling, placing the blade down I grabbed her in a tight embrace she was practically my mother, the only one to see something more to me then just a killer the one to not shudder away from me in fear. "Thank you" that was all I could ever say to her, there was no way I could ever repay her for such kindness.<br>Taking the scythe I swung it on my back my tail tracing the blades that hovered over the ground as it hummed comfort. "I promise that these years with you will not be wasted, one day you will hear my name and you will be proud to say that you were the once to train me, one day you will hear of a demon helping mend the gap between us and the humans this I swear to you!" All she did was smile, a warm smile that melted that could melt the coldest winter night "do you not realize that I am already proud of you?"

"Let us meet again Sanumetow of the forgotten world"  
>"I will be waiting Lunay of the shadows"<p>

Leaving the room with the Guardian of worlds watching my back I made my way through the empty halls, the halls I grew up in the den I slept in the rooms I trained my entire life was made through this crystal palace and the lands surrounding it, the library being my last sight the only connection besides Sanumetow to learning of the outside world.  
>Opening the massive doors I made my way through the woods the animals watching me from a safe distance at my departure with confused thoughts about them. I would not see this place again, if I ever wanted to see Sanumetow she would be in another land there was no turning back from the decision I made.<p>

My name is Lunay Mochizaki, a cat demon one to be feared and hated and this is where my story for a new life begins.


End file.
